1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthesis for the correction of flatfoot.
2. Discussion of the Background
The deformity commonly known as flatfoot is caused by excessive movement of the astragalus in relation to the calcaneus, and is corrected surgically by inserting, inside a recess defined between the above two bones, a prosthesis which provides for limiting movement of the astragalus in relation to the calcaneus. Currently used prostheses comprise a cylindrical body made of stainless steel or plastic, i.e. a material extraneous to the body and which in time may result in problems to the patient. During articulation of the foot bones, in fact, friction occurs between the bones and the prosthesis resulting in obvious discomfort to the patient as well as wear on the bones, so that a second surgical operation is required to remove the prosthesis. Moreover, the majority of patients having recourse to such a prosthesis are children and adolescents for whom a second operation is particularly distressing.